Young Love
by Frolic8Flames
Summary: SuzaLulu.  It has been ten years since that event happened. Ten years since Suzaku gave me this silver ring. Ten years since Suzaku left me. It has been so long Suzaku… When will I get to see you again?  My FIRST STORY EVER so please be nice      R&R!


**YOUNG LOVE**

Pairing: SuzaLulu

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS**

A/N: YAY! This is my first story ever so please be nice ^_^ BTW, in this first chapter, Suzaku is 6 years old and Lelouch is 7 years old.

Alright then … Carry on with the story!

* * *

**~LELOUCH PoV**

"Lulu-chan!" Somebody called out from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know whose voice it was because I already know that the voice came from my best friend, Suzaku.

**Suzaku Kururugi.**

He has been my best friend since diapers. Always helping me out when I'm in trouble. And in turn, I help him out too.

Today is the day that Suzaku and his family will be moving away. I don't know where they are going but I do know that we'll be separated for who knows how long. I don't want us to separate but it's not like I have the right to stop them. I bet even Suzaku-chan doesn't want to move away.

_Oh look. Here he comes!_

Suzaku-chan now stood in front of me, panting harshly because of all the running he had been doing.

"Lulu-chan, I want to give you something special before me and my parents move away", Suzaku-chan said, still panting lightly, before thrusting a small, messily-wrapped box to me. I was slightly reluctant to open the present he gave me (mostly because I didn't give anything to him in return) but his urging pushed me to open the present.

**Shocked**

That was what I felt when I peeked inside the small box. In It was a silver ring tucked in-between a soft cushion. I then pulled out the said ring to take a closer look at it.

"_Best Friends Forever!"_

That's what's engraved on the inside of the ring.

"So… Do you like it? My mom helped me out with it! It even has a partner, see?" Suzaku-chan held out his left hand to me and I saw that an identical twin of the ring he gave me was worn on his ring finger.

"Thank you Suzaku-chan. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything in return", I replied bashfully.

"Don't worry about that Lulu-chan! You can just give me an alternative gift!" Suzaku-chan replied energetically.

"An alternative present? " I inquired. _What kind of present can I give to Suzaku-chan on such short notice? _

"Yeah, an alternative present! Something like this!"

And with that, he pulled me closer to him and swiftly kissed my slightly pink-tinged cheeks. When he pulled away, my blush darkened so much that it will make the apples and the tomatoes around the world jealous because of the intensity of its color.

"Lulu-chan?" Suzaku-chan said while waving his hand in front of my face, breaking me from my stupor. I then noticed that their car has arrived at the scene and that his dad is already waiting for him outside the car.

"Yes Suzaku-chan?" I answered back softly, the blush on my cheeks still present.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure Suzaku-chan, anything!" _I'd do anything for my best friend._

"Lulu-chan, promise me that we will always be friends!" Suzaku said gleefully, although I could see some tears gathering in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I promise!" _I'll always be your friend no matter what._

"Pinky swear?" He asked while holding his right pinky to me.

"Pinky swear!" I then held out my right pinky and intertwined our pinkies together, shaking if lightly.

Once again, he pulled me closer to him but this time; he hugged me tightly as if not wanting to let me go. As if he's afraid of losing me when on the contrary, he's the one that's gonna leave me behind.

"Suzaku-chan… Can't… Breathe", I grunted out, struggling for breath. His hug is starting to squeeze the life out of me.

"SUZAKU! IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!" His father called out to him, clearly annoyed.

I held his hand in a vice-like grip, my knuckles turning white.

_I don't want him to go yet…_

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Lulu-chan…" Suzaku-chan faced me once more. This time though, his eyes are slightly red and puffy as he said, "I'll miss you Lulu-chan!"

"I'll miss you too, Suzaku-chan!" I replied, now crying as well. _Maybe his crying is contagious or something._

Suzaku-chan's dad, now extremely annoyed, stomped over to where we were and proceeded to drag Suzaku-chan towards their car. His hand slipped away from mine.

…_please stay…_

"SUZAKU-CHAN!"

"LULU-CHAN!"

…_NO… Don't go…_

"Don't forget the promise!" Suzaku-chan screamed, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"I won't!" _I won't break our promise no matter what_

Just as Suzaku-chan was about to close the car's door, took a deep breath before shouting:

"SUZAKU-CHAN! FRIENDS FOREVER, NE?"

Suzaku-chan managed a small smile before shouting back:

"SEE YOU LULU-CHAN! FRIENDS FOREVER!"

I then waved goodbye to Suzaku-chan until he was out of sight.

_This may be the last time I'll be seeing him but I won't stop hoping that we'll see each other again someday. After all, we're best friends, right?_

Another drop of tear rolled down my cheeks before I finally slipped the silver ring into my right ring finger.

_Best Friends, huh?_

.

.

.

_I do not know why, but I feel like it's wrong that I let go of your hand at that moment. Maybe something wrong is gonna happen… Maybe we won't get to see each other again. Maybe we'll forget each other when we grow up… Ugh, I'm already jumping into conclusions…_

"Of course he won't forget about me. We pinky swore. And I know he doesn't break his promises," I told myself while walking home.

* * *

**~SUZAKU PoV**

I gave one last look at Lulu-chan before casting my glance down at my lap, tears once again threatening to spill from my already puffy eyes.

"Mom", I uttered silently, "Will I ever get to see Lulu-chan again?"

"Well of course honey! You two are the best of friends! I'm sure you'll be able to see him again someday", Mom said softly.

"Oh… Good"

… _I don't want to lose Lulu-chan forever…_

* * *

**Timeskip**

**~LELOUCH PoV**

"'Best Friends Forever' huh?" I muttered to myself, inspecting the silver ring a 'special someone' had given me.

_It has been so long Suzaku…_

It has been ten years since that event happened. Ten years since Suzaku gave me this silver ring. Ten years since Suzaku left me.

"When will I get to see you again, Suzaku?" I asked myself.

_How does he look like nowadays? Did he change that much? Does he still remember our promise? __**Does he still remember me?**_

So many thoughts racing in my mind. But in all of these thoughts, there is only one that I couldn't seem to forget.

…_Maybe I won't get to see him again after all…_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

R&R!


End file.
